Templar Order (Assassin’s Creed)
The Order of the Knights Templar, more commonly known as the Templar Order, Knights Templar or simply the Templars, are a monastic military order turned covert organization that serves as the one the main antagonists of the Assassin's Creed video game series. The modern-day version of the Templars operates using a front called Abstergo Industries, a super-corporation that has been responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia. The Templars seek to create a perfect world, although the means by which they aim to do so - through force, control and the destruction of free will - directly contrast the ideals of their sworn enemies, the Assassin Order. Because of this difference in ideology, the Templars became involved in a covert war against the Assassins, spanning millenia, with their opposition's motivating belief being that mankind should always have the ability to choose; to have the freedom of liberty, even if it meant accepting that humanity would always be flawed in their ways. Templar Ideology Quest for Peace The Templars seek the Piece of Eden in order to create a world where humanity has transcendent from their animalistic instincts. They believe through this they will unite the world in peace under the Templar Banner. At times the Assassins have worked together with the Templars so as to attain a common goal, peace. Prior to the French Revolution, the French Templar's Grandmaster François de la Serre and the French Assassin's Mentor Honoré Mirabeau, struck a deal to make the two Orders work together using the elements of freedom and order so as to reach a common goal, peace for the people of France. Religious Beliefs Prior to the discovery of the Pieces of Eden, they held monotheistic beliefs. After their discovery of the Pieces of Eden, the Templars became Agnostic in their beliefs, but mostly still held deist beliefs. This was seen when Maximilien de Robespierre tried to establish a deist religion, the Cult of the Supreme Being, which was entirely based on the Templar Doctrine. During the destruction of the Templars, Jacques de Molay, cursed King Phillip and Pope Clement V that they will answer for their crimes before God almighty. Even David Brewster believed that the Pieces came from God himself. Benevolence While most Templars are evil, there are a number of Templars who are truly benevolent. Colonial Templar George Monro say himself and his fellow Templars as protectors and providers form humanity, making Shay Cormac and his fellow Templars follow his methods. Even Haytham Kenway and Prince Ahmet believed in the True Templar Ideology and viewed it as a necessary to remove the chaotic elements of humanity. Templars also held an immense disgust for slavery that one member, Woodes Roegrs was forced out of the Order due to him practicing slavery. The Jamaican Templar Grandmaster Laureano de Torres y Ayala even stated his disgust for enslaving people, but also claimed that men of ability should rule. Modern day Templar Master Juhani Otso Berg took these benevolent Templars as an inspiration of what a a Templar should really be and what their goals should really be. Fanaticism and Corruption Because of the Order's nature, they are highly vulnerable to corruption and fanaticism. The Borgias were well known examples of Templar Leaders who used the Order to further their own tyrannical goals. Modern Templars call the Rule of the Borgias as the Dark Age of the Order and this may have led to the creation of the Black Cross which kills off Tyrannical members of the Templar Order. However, some like Thomas Hickey work with the Order in order to earn money to live a luxurious life. They are also Fanatics like François-Thomas Germain, a Sage and Templar Grandmaster who reverted to the radical Templar Ideology of Control, though this is most likely inspired by him being a reincarnation of Aita, an Isuan entity who holds a disgust for humanity and wishes to regain control humanity. History Originally founded as a holy order of knights during the Middle Ages (though before this, the Templars existed as a more loose, unofficial coalition) the Templars were mostly active in the Holy Land during the Crusades. However, in 1307, the King of France, Phillip IV, accursed the Order of heresy, which supposedly ended the Order. However, the Order was not defeated; they had just been driven into hiding. They continued to operate in secret through the Hundred Years' War and into the Renaissance. During the early 1500's, they managed to gain control of Italy when Rodrigo Borgia, then the Grand Master of the Order, was elected Pope. They managed to obtain two "Pieces of Eden" and locate "The Vault". However, Rodrigo's efforts were thwarted by the Assassin Ezio Auditore. Eventually, Rodrigo was killed and his son Cesare assumed leadership of the Order. Even then, the Assassin bested Cesare's forces, and the Borgia's control over Italy eventually broke. For the rest of the 15th century the Templar Order went into decline. Not much is known of their activities until the 19th century. By the 20th century, the Templars had established a major foothold in the American industry, with important figures such as Thomas Edison, Henry Ford and Harvey Firestone being Templars themselves. In 1937, the Templars founded Abstergo Industries, a secret company aiming to control capitalists and workers and neutralize communism. The Templars, who had previously created the capitalistic economic system, hoped to control the people through owning capitalistic companies, as opposed to having people own the companies. The company would go on to control a lot of corporations and organizations, including the Ford Motor Company, NASA, the CIA and BP. In the late 1930s, Adolf Hitler, a Templar, began to take over political control over Germany. After having assumed full control, Hitler used an Apple of Eden to form Nazi Germany and hypnotize the population to join his cause. With this newfound support, Hitler began to declare "war" on Germany's neighboring countries, quickly conquering them. A worldwide war - World War II - soon erupted, but the entire war was a Templar plot to keep the people under the Order's control. While the entire war was overseen by the Templars, the world was split between two forces. On one side of the war stood the Axis, primarily led by Hitler and Benito Mussolini. On the other side stood the Allied forces, led by the Franklin D. Roosevelt, Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin; the Big Three. By the time the war concluded, the Templars planned to take advantage of the resulting peace. Members Knight Templars Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles *Lord Basilisk - Templar Leader and the main antagonist of Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles. *Harash - Spy within the Assassin Brotherhood. *Roland Napule: Head of a Templar Hospital in Tyre. *The Master of the Tower: Templar agent and leader of a militia based in the Tower of Jerusalem. Assassin's Creed * Robert de Sable: Grand Master of the Templar Order and main antagonist of the game. * Al Mualim: Deserter of the Templar Order and leader of the Assassins, secretly betraying both factions for his own gains. * Tamir: Black Market dealer. * Talal: Slave trader. * Garnier de Naplouse: Corrupt Doctor and the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier in Acre. * Abu'l Nuqoud: "Merchant King". * William of Montferrat: Liege-Lord of Acre and one of Richard I Lionheart's main lieutenants. * Majd Addin: Ruler of Jerusalem and obsessed executioner. * Jubair al Hakim: Saladin's chief scholar who plotted to burn all kinds of books, writings and scrolls of the Holy Land, believing that they were the cause of most of the world's dark moments. * Sibrand: The leader of the Knights Teutonic and ruler of the Acre port. * Maria Thorpe: Decoy of Robert during an assassination mission and future wife of Altair. * Masun: Spy in Masyaf, the Assassins' village. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines * Armand Bouchart: Templar leader after Robert's death and main antagonist of Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines. * Bouchart's agent: Armand Bouchart's personal agent and secondary antagonist of Bloodlines. *Shalim and Shahar: The twins who ruled over Kyrenia alongside their father. *Moloch: Religious fanatic and father of Shalim and Shahar. *Frederick the Red: One of Bouchart's lieutenants and commander of the Templar troops in Limassol. Assassin's Creed: Unity * Jacques de Molay: Long-deceased French Templar Grand Master who motivated Germain to rebuild the Templar Order. * De Molay's Lieutenant: One of de Molay's trusted advisers, killed by the Assassin Thomas de Carneillon during de Molay's capture. *Geoffroy de Charny: De Molay's confident who burned alongside his master at the stake. Italian Templars (Italian Renaissance) ''Assassin's Creed II'' * Rodrigo Borgia: Grand Master of the Italian Rite of the Templar Order and eventually Pope Alexander IV. He is the main antagonist of the game. He is the most tyrannical leader of the Templar. * Ludovico Orsi: A member of the Orsi family of Forlì who take order to steal the Apple of Eden by Rodrigo Borgia. * Checco Orsi: A member of the Orsi family of Forlì who take order to steal the Apple of Eden by Rodrigo Borgia. Pazzi conspirators * Jacopo de' Pazzi: Uncle of Francesco and great uncle of Vieri and "Grand Master" of the Florentine and Tuscany Templars. Mastermind behind the Pazzi Conspiracy. After the failed Pazzi Conspiracy and the death of all of the co-conspirators, Jacopo was stabbed to death by the Spaniard as a punishment. * Uberto Alberti: Gonfaloniere in Florence and murderer of Ezio's father and brothers. Executed Ezio's father and siblings, falsely accusing them of treason. Ezio later killed Alberti by stabbing him 5 times in a frenzy. * Vieri de' Pazzi: Leader of mercenary guards in Tuscany. Vieri was killed right before the Pazzi Conspiracy by Ezio in San Gimignano. * Francesco de' Pazzi: Vieri's father and leader of mercenaries to conquer Florence and replace Lorenzo de' Medici. Main instigator of the Pazzi Conspiracy. Francesco was killed and lynched at the end of the Pazzi Conspiracy. * Antonio Maffei: Fanatic priest and Pazzi conspirator in Tuscany. Maffei was killed by Ezio in Tuscany. * Stefano da Bagnone: Pazzi conspirator in Tuscany and Jacopo's advisor and secretary. After the conspiracy, Stefano hid in an abby in Tuscany. Ezio later arrived and stabbed him to death. * Bernardo Baroncelli: Pazzi family's main banker and Pazzi conspirator in Tuscany. Baroncelli was hung by the Medici in the novelization, but in the game itself he was killed by Ezio. * Francesco Salviati: Archbishop of Pisa and Pazzi conspirator in Tuscany. Tried to hide in his villa, only for the castle to be invaded by Ezio and the Auditore soldiers. Salviati was killed by Ezio after a bloody battle. Barbarigo conspirators * Emilio Barbarigo: Merchant noble and first of the Barbarigo family to gain power in Venice. Killed by Ezio before Marco could become Doge. * Marco Barbarigo: Doge of Venice following the murder of his predecessor, Giovanni Mocenigo. Ezio shot Marco dead with his Hidden Gun. * Carlo Grimaldi: Servant of the previous Doge of Venice and murderer of him as well and the member of the Council of Ten. Killed by Ezio right after Mocenigo was poisoned by Grimaldi. * Dante Moro: "The Muscle" of the Venetian Templars, big and tough. Moro was killed by Ezio alongside Silvio, but unlike the latter Dante redeemed himself by telling Ezio that Cyprus was their location, but before Dante could tell what the Templars wanted, he died of his wounds. * Silvio Barbarigo: Government official and final member of the Barbardigo bloodline to die by Ezio's hands. ''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' * Rodrigo Borgia: Current Pope (Alexander IV) and Grand Master of the Italian Rite of the Templar Order, but now serves as the tertiary antagonist of the game. After being defeated and humiliated by Ezio in II, Rodrigo was Grand-Master only in title, since he didn't cared anymore about the Templar cause. He tried to poison his son, Cesare, but was killed instead. * Juan Borgia the Elder: Cardinal-nephew appointed by Pope Alexander IV and Cesare Borgia's personal banker. He was assassinated by Ezio during a pagan party which involved whores, sex and weapons. * Lucrezia Borgia: "Countess" of Rome and the secondary antagonist of the game. * Cesare Borgia: Commander of Templar Papal armies, tyrannical warlord and the game's main antagonist. Cesare's rule over Rome was laid to waste by Ezio and the Assassins, who killed all his lieutenants, thus aided by the fact that Cesare killed his father, making the Borgia lose influence in the papacy. He fled Rome, and was finally killed in the Siege of Vianna. * Octavian de Valois: Representative of the King of France and leader of Cesare's French army. De Valois snatched Bartolomeo D'Alviano's wife, holding her hostage. He was killed by Ezio, who disguised D'Alviano's mercenaries as French guards, successfully making a "Trojan horse"-like tactic. * Micheletto Corella: 2nd-in-Command of Cesare's forces and his right-hand man. After Cesare's control over Rome was laid to waste by the Assassins and Micheletto failed his master several times, Cesare shot him dead. * Il Carnefice: An executioner active in Rome during the late 15th and early 16th century. Ezio saw him executing an innocent woman, and killed him in response. * Silvestro Sabbatini: A slave trader and nobleman who was loyal to Cesare Borgia. * Malfatto: A doctor notorious for killing courtesans. * Ristoro: A Minim priest. * Gaspar de la Croix: A master engineer and marksman who was hired by Cesare Borgia to take down easy targets on the field at the start of a battle. He create the mechanisms for various complicated weaponry. * Donato Mancini: A military captain of the Papal Army under the Borgia. * Lia de Russo: A smuggler of rare artifacts, who operated out of various bases in Rome, such as the Terme di Caracalla in the Campagna District. She was also a Templar agent working for Cesare Borgia. * Lanz: The leader of a Rome-based gang ofbandits, the Cento Occhi. * Auguste Oberlin: The personal blacksmith of Cesare Borgia. Spanish Templars (Spanish Inquisition) *Tomás de Torquemada: Master of the Spanish Templars and leader of the Spanish Inquisition, serving as the main antagonist of Assassin's Creed: The Movie and Assassin's Creed: Discovery. *Ojeda: Torquemada's lieutenant and brutish leader of the Inquisition troops. *General Ramirez: Military leader. *Juan de Marillo: Inquisitor and Torquemada's agent in Granada. *Pedro Llorente: Inquisition calificador and Torquemada's puppet. *Gaspar Martínez: Inquisition prosecutor and Torquemada's puppet. Byzantine Templars (16th Century Ottoman Empire) (Assassin's Creed: Revelations) * Ahmet: Leader of the Byzantine Templars and sought to become the next Sultan. He is the main antagonist of the game. His plans were destroyed by Ezio, and he was humiliated by his brother, who became Sultan instead of him. Ahmet was then thrown off a cliff by his own brother, who was a personal enemy of him for a long time. * Manuel Palaiologos: Supposed Leader of the Byzantine Templars and the secondary antagonist. * Shahkulu: Turkish renegade and the tertiary antagonist. * Leandros: Commander of Templar-peppered Masyaf to find the Masyaf Key, main antagonist of Sequence 1. * Cyril of Rhodes: a former deacon of the Eastern Orthodox Church who defected to the Templar Order after being publicly shamed and humiliated by the Patriarch of Constantinople for "actions unbecoming the Eastern Orthodox Faith. * Damat Ali Pasha: A former servant of Sultan Bayezid II. * Georgios Kostas: A member of the Templar Order with a reputation for incredible strength and brutality. * Lysistrata: A wealthy Byzantine actress. * Mirela Djuric: A Romani who was known as a canny thief and fortune teller. * Odai Dunqas: A cousin of the first Sultan of the Sennar Sultanate. * Vali cel Tradat: A Wallachian noble and Assassin-turned Templar. Colonial Templars (American Revolution) ''Assassin's Creed III'' * Haytham Kenway: First Grand Master of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order, active during the Seven Years' War and the American Revolution. He is the main antagonist for much of the game, but later turns secondary antagonist after he is killed and Lee is appointed Grand-Master. He later became deuteragonist of Assassin's Creed: Rogue. * General Charles Lee: 2nd-in-Command of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order , competitor of George Washington and the secondary turned main antagonist of the game. * Captain Nicholas Biddle: Patriot naval officer and Templar spy, main antagonist of the Naval missions. Raiding settlements, Biddle was killed by Connor as a form of retribution. * General Edward Braddock: British General in Colonial America-turned deserter of the Templar Order. He is the main antagonist of the first three sequences, when Haytham is the playable protagonist. Massacring innocent indians, Braddock's death was plotted by Haytham and Ziio, his indian lover. * Thomas Hickey: George Washington's personal bodyguard and mastermind of a plot to kill him and replace him with Charles Lee. He was killed by Connor before he could murder Washington. Main antagonist of Sequence 8 * Sir William Johnson: English ambassador of the Iroquois Confederacy and sought to buy the Native American's land, though he was killed by Connor before he could do so. Main antagonist of Sequence 6. * Major John Pitcairn: British military commander and leader of the British armies in the Battles of Lexington and Concord and the Battle of Bunker Hill. During the latter, Pitcairn was killed, though the British still won the battle. Main antagonist of Sequence 7. * Doctor Benjamin Church: Patriot surgeon-turned deserter of the Templar Order. Haytham and Connor formed an alliance to eliminate Church, succeeding in doing so. Main antagonist of Sequence 9. * Reginald Birch: Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order, responsible for training Haytham and sending him to America, the true main antagonist of Assassin's Creed: Forsaken. After discovering that Birch was responsible for his father's death and his sister's abduction, Haytham rescued Jenny (his sister) and killed Birch. ''Assassin's Creed: Rogue'' * Haytham Kenway: First Grand Master of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order, active during the Seven Years' War and the American Revolution. * Shay Cormac: Assassin-turned Templar, the feared Assassin hunter and the main protagonist of Assassin's Creed: Rogue * Christopher Gist: An accomplished American explorer, surveyor, frontiersman and Shay's first-mate on his ship, the Morrigan. * Colonel George Monro: A Colonel in the British Army and the man who brought Shay to the Templar Order * Lawrence Washington: A British planter, brother of George Washington, leader of a plan to find Precursor artifacts, as well as a Master Templar of the British Rite of the Templar Order. * Samuel Smith: Lawrence's minion in his plan. * Jack Weeks: An African-American Member who operates in New York. * James Wardrop: A merchant, politician and Lawrence's minion in his plan. Caribbean Templars (Golden Age of Piracy) (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) * Governor Laureano de Torres y Ayala: Governor of Cuba, Grand Master of the Caribbean Rite of the Templar Order and distinguished naval commander. He is the main antagonist of the game. Torres plotted to find the Observatory, a temple of the First Civilization who could spy on anyone in the world. He was killed by Edward Kenway. * Governor Woodes Rogers: Naval captain and eventual Governor of Nassau, leading a plan to "purge" the West Indies of pirates. Second-in-command of the order. Rogers was wounded by Edward, and returned to England penniless and humiliated. * Julien du Casse: French weapon-seller and muscle for Torres. He was killed as part of a pirate plan to steal his ship. * Benjamin Hornigold: Pirate-turned-British naval privateer and new member of the Templar Order. After betraying his friends, Hornigold set out to find Edward on Rogers' behalf, but was killed by his old friend. * El Tiburón: Torres' armored bouncer and personal bodyguard. He was killed by Edward when the latter attempted to assassinate Torres, though this Torres turned out to be a decoy. *Jing Lang: Queen of Pirates of the Orient and one of the guardians of the Templar Keys. She was killed by Edward, working together with Upton Travers to bring her and her lover down. * Kenneth Abraham: Major member of the order and one of the guardians of the Templar Keys. He was killed by Antó and Edward. * Hilary Flint: Major member of the order and one of the guardians of the Templar Keys. He was killed by Rhona Dinsmore and Edward. * Lúcia Marquez: Wife of a influential member of the order and eventual guardian of one of the Templar Keys. She was killed by Ópia Apito and Edward. * John Cockram: Former pirate and friend of Ben Hornigold who betrayed Nassau and became a pirate hunter. Cockram was killed in Principe by Edward. * Josiah Burgess: Former pirate and friend of Ben Hornigold who betrayed Nassau and became a pirate hunter. Burgess was killed alongside Cockra; * Vance Travers: Although not a full member, Vance betrayed the Assassins and almost become the Templar puppet being persuaded by Jing Lang, but was killed before he could proceed. * Duncan Walpole: Although not a full member, Duncan was planning to betray the Assassins and join the Templars in return for wealth and glory. He was killed by Edward Kenway before he could do so. * Commodore Peter Chamberlaine: Comodoro Chamberlaine was not an actual member of the order, but was heavily associated and assisted Rogers in blockading Nassau. Chamberlaine wanted to exterminate Nassau, unlike Rogers who wanted to turn the pirates to their side. * Laurens Prins: Prins was not a member, but was interested in enslaving Assassins and dealing the Sage to Torres. Louisiana Templars (18th Century New Orleans) (Assassin's Creed III: Liberation) * Madeleine de L'Isle: New Orleans noble and Master Templar of the Templar Order of New Orleans, known as the Company Man among those who don't know her true identity. She is the main antagonist of the game. She was killed by Aveline when the latter discovered her true intentions. * Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer: Head of a former slave worksite in Chicken Itza, Mexico and the Company Man's 2nd-in-Command. He was entrusted with the transportation of slaves and vagrants to Mexico, where they would search for Prophecy Disks. * Officer George Davidson: Slave-turned-British fort officer. * Diego Vázquez: Member who operates in New Orleans. He was sent to the city during the 1770s to take control of the Louisiana Bayou. To realize this, he gathered a large number of men, winning their loyalty through bribery. * Governor Antonio de Ulloa: Governor of New Orleans when the Spanish took over. * Baptiste: The Saint-Dominguan voodoo leader of a cult of former slaves in the Louisiana Bayou. He was ally of the order. * Governor Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie: The Governor of Louisiana prior to the Louisiana Rebellion. He was ally of the order. Parisian Templars (French Revolution) ( Assassin's Creed: Unity) * Francois-Thomas Germain: French blacksmith-turned-Grand Master of the Parisian Rite of the Templar Order . He is the main antagonist of the game. He is a reincarnation of Aita, an Isuan entity. * Charles Gabriel Sivert: A Brigadier general in the French military, the colonial governor of Saint Pierre and Miquelon before his retirement in 1789, and agent hired by Germain to kill Francois de la Serre. Main antagonist of Sequence 3. * Le Roi des Thunes: The slang title held by the leader of the Cour des Miracles, a Parisian counter-society devoted to criminals, beggars and thieves and agent hired by Germain to kill Francois de la Serre. Main antagonist of Sequence 4. * Francois de la Serre: Grand Master of the Parisian Rite of the Templar Order and ally to the French Assassins, murdered by Germain's agents and replaced by Germain himself. * Chrétien Lafrenière: De La Serre's must trusted man and leader of a second faction of Templars who deserted after Germain took over. He is the central antagonist in Sequence 5, but it is later revealed that he was not an enemy after his assassination. * Captain Frédéric Rouille: A French Army captain who was leading figure in the September Massacres of 1792. Main antagonist of Sequence 8. * Marie Lévesque: A French merchant and supporter of Germain. She hoarded food, causing the people of Paris to grow hungry and increasingly riotous. Main antagonist of Sequence 9. * Louis-Michel le Peletier: A French politician and responsible for casting the final vote that condemned King Louis XVI to death. An antagonist in Sequence 10. * Aloys la Touche: A former tax assessor and enforcer of the Roi des Thunes at the Cour des Miracles who oversee his Reign of Terror in Versailles. * Maximilien de Robespierre: A politician, lawyer and is known to have abolished slavery in France. General main antagonist of the game's Cooperative Missions and secondary antagonist of the main game. * Élise de la Serre: Francois de la Serre's daughter, who sought to kill Germain as revenge for murdering her father, serving as the anti-heroic deuteragonist, and Arno Dorian's adoptive sister and love interest. * Madame Flavigny: A member of the Parisian Rite of the Templar Order active during the French Revolution. She was working for fellow Templar Marie Lévesque, attacking the food convoys intended for Paris' markets. * General Marcourt: A French general active during the French Revolution. * Jacques Roux: A radical Roman Catholic priest. He was the ally of Templar Order. * Duchesneau: A minor Templar criminal who sought to gain Germain's recognition. * Arpinon: An accomplice of Duchesneau. * Denis Molinier: A Templar alchemist in charge of the hunt for Nicolas Flamel's laboratory. * The Crimson Rose: British noble and member of De La Serre's crushed faction, who worked with other Templar nobles to defend themselves against Germain's faction and the Revolution. * Comte de Choisy: Crimson Rose's lieutenant. * Jean Gilbert: National guardsman and the man responsible for Marie Antoinette's imprisonment and the fall of her escape plot.. Due to the involvement of Mirabeau's friends in the plot, the Assassins suspected Gilbert would try to implicate Mirabeau in the plot, and killed him. Chinese Templars (Ming dynasty) (Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China) *Zhang Yong: The leader of the Eight Tigers, a group of powerful Templar eunuchs that controlled the Chinese imperial court during the Ming dynasty *Qiu Ju: One of the Eight Tigers and a Templar *Wei Bin: One of the Eight Tigers and a member of the Chinese Templars *Yu Dayong: One of the Eight Tigers and a Templar *Gao Feng: One of the Eight Tigers and a Templar British Templars (Victorian Era) (Assassin's Creed: Syndicate) *Crawford Starrick: The owner of Starrick Industries and Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order during the Industrial Revolution. Controlled London by carefully choosing seven templars to rule each of the city's infrastructure, until he was killed by the Frye twins. *Lucy Thorne: Starrick's second-in command and Templar's occult expert. After the death of fellow templar Pearl Attaway, Lucy relentlessly hunted down the Frye twins in search of retribution, only to be assassinated by Evie Frye. *Maxwell Roth: Roth was actually only an associate of the templars, but he was essential in keeping the city running in templar powers. Roth was the criminally-insane mastermind behind the city's underworld, and the leader of the Blighter gang, until his eventual death by the hands of Jacob Frye. *James Brudenell, 7th Earl of Cardigan: A general in the British Army and politician, controlled the political field of the city. Brudenell attempted to murder the Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli, but was instead stabbed to death by Jacob. *Philip Twopenny: The Governor of the Bank of England, controlled the financial institutions of the city. During an attempt to steal a prized painting of his own bank, Jacob took him by surprised and sliced his throat. *Pearl Attaway: The owner of Attaway Transport and Starrick's cousin, controlled the transport network of the city. Pearl proposed a partnership to Jacob because she wanted to eliminate all competition. After Jacob found out that Pearl was fooling him in order to murder him, Jacob killed her. *Malcolm Millner: A British businessman active in the 19th century and owner of the Millner Company. He killed by Jacob. *Doctor John Elliotson: An English author, teacher and physician who controlled the medicinal field of the city, although killing patients in the process to prove several of his theories of the human organism. Elliotson was killed by Jacob in the doctor's Asylum. *Sir David Brewster - A Scottish scientist who controlled the scientific field of the city. Brewster was killed by Evie Frye, and told Evie that Lucy Thorne had already found another Piece of Eden. *Rupert Ferris - The owner of Ferris Ironworks who controlled the factories of the city with and iron fist. Ferris was killed by Jacob Frye, after he abused more of his workers. *Brinley Ellsworth: Member who operates in London and a government official of the British Indies Company and main antagonist of The Last Maharajah missions pack. British Templars (First Anglo-Afghan War) (Assassin's Creed Chronicles: India) * Sir William Sleeman: A British soldier and administrator in British India, as well as a Master Templar of the British Rite of the Templar Order. * Sir Alexander Burnes: A Scottish traveller, explorer who took part in The Great Game and Sleeman's right-hand man Russian Templars (Russian Revolution) (Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia) * Yakov Yurovsky: An Old Bolshevik best known as the chief executioner of Emperor Nicholas II of Russia, his family, and four retainers on the night of 16 July 1918. 21st Century Templars (Abstergo Industries, mainly) * Alan Rikkin: Chief Executive Officer of Abstergo Industries * Lucy Stillman: Scientist at Abstergo's lab in Rome, Italy and spy within the Assassin's Creed and hidden modern day main antagonist of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. * Doctor Warren Vidic: Scientist at Abstergo in general, inventor of the Animus device and the main antagonist of the Assassin's Creed series until Assassin's Creed III. * Daniel Cross: Test Subject in the Animus, Templar spy within the Assassin's Creed and protagonist of the Assassin's Creed ''comic series, then the secondary antagonist in ''Assassin's Creed III's present-day timeline. * Laetitia England: Supporter of Abstergo Entertainment's attempts at searching the genetic memories of Edward Kenway to find "the Observatory". She is hated by her Templar members. * Otso Berg: the multiplayer protagonist in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood ''and ''Assassin's Creed: Revelations and later serves as arguably the main antagonist of Assassin's Creed: Rogue's present-day story and'' Assassin's Creed: Syndicate'', working as an agent within Abstergo. * Melanie Lemay: The Chief Creative Officer of Abstergo Entertainment, a subsidiary of Abstergo Industries and the Sample 17 Project Supervisor. * Violet da Costa: An Abstergo Industries operative working alongside Juhani Otso Berg. She is secretly a member of the Instruments of the First Will, a pagan cult which worships Isu beings, so as to be allowed to live in the Grey, a post-mortern paradise. She is the secondary antagonist of Assassin's Creed: Syndicate's modern day story. * Doctor Álvaro Gramática: A Research executive in the Future Technology division of Abstergo Industries and the director of the Phoenix Project, an attempt at reviving the Isu race. * Isabelle Ardant: An Operations executive in the Historical Research division of Abstergo Industries who were tasked with finding a Shroud of Eden. She was killed by Shaun Hastings. Members appear in other media * Caïus Fulvus Vultur: A Roman Senator who kill Assassin Aquilus's father Lucius and steal the Ankh. * Faustinus: The bishop of Lugdunum and the ally of Templar. * Leila: A Templar agent operating in Egypt. * King Arthur Pendragon: A legendary British leader who led the defense of Britain against the Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. * Möngke Khan: The fourth Great Khan of the Mongol Empire, ruling from July 1, 1251, to August 11, 1259. * Dei Petrucci: A member of the Templar Order, active in Italy during the 16th century * Reverend Samuel Parris: A Puritan minister in Salem who play an important part in the witch trials in the town from 1692 to 1693 as an accuser of witches. * William Stoughton: A colonial magistrate and administrator in Massachusetts Bay. * Tom Cobleigh: A wealthy English merchant from the Cobleigh family of Bristol and a Templar affiliate * Julian: An associate of Tom Cobleigh and a Templar affiliate. * Wilson: The manservant to Matthew Hague * Sir Aubrey Hague: An executive in the East India Company and the father of Matthew Hague * Matthew Hague: The son of the Templar Sir Aubrey Hague, an executive of the East India Company. He was not a member of Templar. * Emmett Scott: A tea merchant in Bristol, the father to Caroline Scott and the father-in-law of the pirate Edward Kenway. * Juan Vedomir: A Spanish businessman in Altea and Templar turncoat who was killed by Haytham Kenway. * Frederick Weatherall: A member of Templar Order and a former lover of Julie de la Serre. * Jean Burnel: A young member who who was loyal to the de la Serre family due to his infatuation with Élise de la Serre. * Jean-Jacques Calvert: A member who was loyal to the de la Serre family. * Comte de Choisy: A French aristocrat who was loyal to the de la Serre family. * Le Fanu: A member who was loyal to the de la Serre family. * Marquis de Kilmister: A French aristocrat who was loyal to the de la Serre family. * Marquis de Simonon: A French aristocrat who was loyal to the de la Serre family. * Jan van der Graff: A Flemish agent officially sent by French Emperor Napoleon I to acquire textiles in Libya and active during the early 19th century. * General Francis Cotton: A general in the British Army who find the Koh-i-Noor diamond and kill Maharajah Ranjit Singh. * Colonel Walter Lavelle: A British Army colonel. * Tjinder Dani: An Indian Templar, who was making plans to establish a Templar outpost in Amritsar in 1860. * William Magear Tweed: An American politician most notable for being the Boss of Tammany Hall, the Democratic Party political machine that played a major role in the politics of 19th century New York City and State. He was also the Grand Master of the American Rite of the Templar Order. * Cudgel Cormac: A member active in the 19th century New York City and the grandson of Shay Cormac, a famous Assassin hunter. * Richard Barrett Connolly: An Irish-born American politician and member of the Tammany Hall, the Democratic Party political machine that played a major role in the politics of 19th century New York City and State. * Peter Barr Sweeny: An American politician and lawyer who was a member of the Tammany Hall, the Democratic Party political machine that played a major role in the politics of 19th century New York City and State. * Abraham Oakey Hall: An American politician, lawyer and writer who served as Mayor of New York City from 1869 to 1872 as a Republican. * Charles W. Sandford: An American general, lawyer and businessman. * Director Cavanagh: A director of the Metropolitan Railway of London and formerly a Corporal in the British Army during the First Anglo-Afghan War. * Marchant: a British member working for Cavanagh and the manager on the construction site of the Londonian underground railway in 1862. * Robert Waugh: A photographer involved in the pornographic industry. * Tsar Alexander III: The Tsar of Russia from 13 March 1881, until his death in 1894. He was not a member of Templar. * Grigori Rasputin: A Russian mystic and covert Templar agent assigned to infiltrate the Russian Royal House and become close to Tsar Nicholas II and his family. * Dolinsky: A member who was captured and interrogated by the Russian Assassins in 1908. * Sun Yat-sen: A Chinese revolutionary and politician who led the Xinhai Revolution. He served as the Provisional President of the Republic of China in 1912, and co-founded the Kuomintang after the revolution, serving as its first leader. He also was a Grand Master of the Shanghai Rite of the Templar Order * Yuri Dolinsky: a Russian Templar who betrayed his Order and the son of Dolinsky. * Ferris: A member active in the early 20th century. * Albert Bolden: A Templar agent active during the early 20th century. * Thaddeus Gift: A Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order and the father of Darius Gift who was betrayed the Order. * Darius Gift: A British member who was sent to Shanghai to make contact with the Templar Rite in the city. * Coxworth: A Master Templar, serving under Grand Master Stirling Fessenden as overseer of the Americans and British in the Shanghai International Concession. * Joffre: A Master Templar, serving under Grand Master Stirling Fessenden as overseer of the Shanghai French Concession. * Tatsumi: A Master Templar, serving under Grand Master Stirling Fessenden as overseer of the Japanese population in the Hongkew District. * Stirling Fessenden: An American lawyer who practised in Shanghai and Grand Master of the Shanghai Rite of the Templar Order.He served as chairman of the Shanghai Municipal Council from 1923 to 1929 and later as Secretary-General of the Council from 1929 to 1939. * Gero Kramer: A Schutzstaffel General in Nazi Germany who operated "Uranprojekt" project to aimed at developing the atomic weapon for the Third Reich. Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Heretics Category:Military Category:Hypocrites Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Hegemony Category:Fictionalized Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Xenophobes Category:Legacy Category:Cults Category:Oppressors Category:Fascists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Defilers Category:Imperialists Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Affably Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Nazis Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Movie Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Posthumous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vandals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased